<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beware Weary Traveler by daysforrain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295897">Beware Weary Traveler</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daysforrain/pseuds/daysforrain'>daysforrain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Small words, far out worlds [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Poetry, this one is kind of on the creepy side</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:41:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daysforrain/pseuds/daysforrain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Why you shouldn't go into the forest</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Small words, far out worlds [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beware Weary Traveler</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Honestly I don't know where I was going with this one when WE started writing it cause I was just vibing with it :p</p>
<p>Regardless I kinda like how it turned out even if it's a little confusing in the middle :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beware weary traveler<br/>Of creatures glowing black and white<br/>Who guides those<br/>To a house so dimly lit<br/>Only one finds them useful</p>
<p>A child barely six<br/>Hidden within branches<br/>And fallen pines they live<br/>Under care of black and white</p>
<p>Their teeth sharp points<br/>Their nails long claws<br/>And skin sickly white<br/>Holes where eyes should be</p>
<p>Locals never enter<br/>“monsters” on their tongue<br/>Sunset they never go out<br/>And night filled with closed doors</p>
<p>The child's always hungry<br/>For flesh and blood and bones<br/>The cauldron’s always empty<br/>Since prey never make it past raw</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>